Aria Pregnant Ezria PLL Pretty Little Liars
by EzriaYes
Summary: Aria couldn't believe her eyes, was she really pregnant in high school? Was she really dating her teacher?
1. Chapter 1- The test

Chapter 1~The Test

_Shit_.

That was the only word that came to my mind as I held three different types of pregnancy tests in my hands. What if they're positive? What will Ezra say? I new it had been a few minutes but I was to afraid to look down. I heard Ezra's apartment door open so I looked at them. The first one said **Positive**, the second one said **Pregnant**, and the third one had two lines and I knew what that meant.

"Aria? Are you here?" Said Ezra.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I answered. "I'll be out in a minute." I didn't know what to do, as every second passed by my heart was beating faster and faster. I quickly wrapped the tests in a paper towel and put them in my bag. I came out from the bathroom to see that Ezra had gotten Chinese. I love him, I thought, how is he going to react?

"Hey babe" he said. "I brought food; I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." I replied. I lied, I started throwing up a couple days ago and that is when I started suspecting that I was expecting. I hadn't really eaten much since then. Suddenly I felt my eyes start to water, I quickly wiped away my tears and sat down on the couch next to Ezra.

As I sat down he kissed me on the cheek. Then he looked at my eyes noticing that they were red and asked "Hey Aria, what's wrong?" While wiping a tear from my face.

"Umm..." I said nervously, "Can we talk?"

"Sure" He said, I could tell he was worried. "What's up?"

I didn't know what to say so I reached into my purse and grabbed the three pregnancy tests that were wrapped in a paper towel and handed it to him. He opened the paper and his eyes grew narrow and his jaw slightly dropped.

"Does this mean...?" I waited for him to get it as I sat their with my heart practically beating out of my chest. "Well, what do the two lines mean?"

"It means that I'm pregnant Ezra", I said in a soft voice. Immediately after I finished talking I could feel the morning sickness coming on (I read online, when I was still suspecting, that it doesn't always happen in the morning). I ran to the bathroom quickly while Ezra was still speechless on the couch with his eyes following me. I was in their a few minutes throwing up when their was a knock on the door.

"Aria, are you okay?" He said in the sweetest tone imaginable.

"Um, yeah" I said as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds before I came out and thought, Am I really the girl who gets knocked up by her teacher in high school?

As I came out, Ezra was standing outside the door waiting for me.

I walked over to sit on the couch and Ezra followed. He grabbed my hands in a gentle way and looked at me. His eyes made my heart flicker every time they looked at me.

"Listen Ezra, I know that this is a lot to take in so if you need your space I understand, but I just want you to know that I love you and-." Just then my phone beeped, it was -A.

'Does mommy know her daughter was knocked up by the teacher?

Xoxo Kisses, -A'

My heart skipped a beat as I read this, I have no idea how -A could've known, it had only been a few minutes since I found out myself. I told Ezra it was my mother saying I was late for dinner.

"Wha-" he said until I cut him off.

"I have to go", I said as I stood up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Okay?"

"Uh, Okay..." He replied not so sure of his answer. "Call me la-"

I left quickly.


	2. Chapter 2- How Can You Tell?

Chapter 2~How Can You Tell?

It's been 2 1/2 days since I told Ezra. He's called a few times and left worried voicemails because I haven't been at school in a couple days, I've been avoiding him, plus the morning sickness hasn't helped.

**The next day**

'Briiinng...Briiinng...' A phone call from Hanna woke me up; I must've slept through my alarm.

"Hello" I said in my morning voice.

"Hey Aria, where are you? Schools about to start, are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay. Bye."

As I was driving to school it was hard for me not to turn around, all I could think of was Ezra and how will he react when he sees me.

As I reach my locker, Spencer came up to me.

"Aria, are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I haven't been feeling that well." Right as I said that I could feel the morning sickness coming on. I ran to the bathroom and Spencer followed.

"Aira, are you really okay?" She asked.

"Well...Um." I checked all of the stalls to make sure no one was in there and whispered "I'm Pregnant."

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Shhhh, Spencer shut up!"

"Sorry, How long have you known?" She asked.

"A few days."

"Well who's the father?" She asked.

"Ezra." I said.

"Who's Ezra?" She said.

"Well.. Ezra Fitz"

" Mr Fitz!" She yelled not able to contain her astonishment.

"Shhhh! I love him!" I looked down, at my thumbs twiddling.

"I just can't bel- sorry Aria, we should go head to... English." The way she said English told me that she wasn't happy about my choice of boyfriends, but I can't help that I love him.

I walked into English and saw Ezra writing something on the chalkboard. I sat down at my desk before he looked up, when he finally did look up he looked straight into my eyes with those beautiful blue eyes of his. It felt like forever before he looked away, but forever was only a few seconds. In class time flew by because I wasn't focusing, then the bell had to ring.

"Don't forget to read this chapter due Monday" Ezra said "Oh and Aria, can I see you after class?"

While everyone was leaving the classroom, I was worried if he was mad at me for avoiding him.

"Hey." He said "How are you?"

"Good." I answered uneasy. "Listen I'm sorry I've been avoi-"

"Aria, it's okay." He said "I understand"

"Thank you." I looked around to see if anyone was in hearing range and whispered to him "I love you"

He did his famous smirk with the corners of his mouth, pulled the hair that was in my face behind my ear and gently put his other hand on my stomach then whispered back "I love you too. Both of you"

Just as he leaned in for a kiss the bell rang. We quickly stepped away from each other. People started walking in.

"So you'll finish the chapters you missed while you were gone?"

"Yes "

"Great." He said as he moved closer to me and whispered "Come over tonight?"

I smiled and walked out of his classroom.

I knew it would be hard, getting through this. But I knew that as long as I had my friends and Ezra, I would get through this because I love them.


	3. Chapter 3- Where Am I?

Chapter 3~ Where Am I?

**FLASHBACK (**1 Month Ago(Before Pregnancy)**)**

I was excited for tonight, me and Ezra get the apartment to ourselves for the whole night because my parents were out of town and Mike was staying at a friends. Ezra decided to cook dinner, just pizza, but on a night like tonight pizza was perfect. When the food was done we sat on the couch and watched an old movie. 'A classic' Ezra called it.

I laughed, looked at him and said "I love you."

He looked at me for a few seconds and kissed me, saying "I love you so much" in between kisses. I started to unbutton his shirt and he gently grabs my hand. "Aria, are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, I love you" I said in a confirming tone.

He smiled and kissed me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was on my way to Ezra's, starving, so I decided to stop and get a burger. When I had gotten his apartment I finished the burger and sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the clatter of plates. "Hmm" I mumbled.

"Hey you're awake, I didn't want to wake you." Ezra said while doing the dishes.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's a quarter till ten"

"Oh no!" I said "I have to get home." I got up slowly feeling nauseous.

Ezra rushed to my side. "Hey. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I just have some water?

"Sure." He said. He brought some over to me.

"Thanks. I should go." I said.

"Okay." He said. I kissed him goodbye and left.

**1 Month Later**

"Do you see it?" I asked Ezra, pointing to the small bump in my stomach.

"Yeah, sorta"

"Sorta? What do you mean, Sorta?"

"I mean it's only been two months so you'll get a lot bigger than that."

"Bigger?!" I said a little irritated.

"What I meant was-" He put his hands on my stomach. "You and the baby will grow."

"Nice save Mr. Fitz" I said.

"Listen Aria, we should talk." He said, making me a little worried. "You need to start telling people, so far the only person that knows is Spencer. You... We need to start telling people, for our future and our baby's future."

"Okay, but can we at least wait until I get a little bigger?"

"I thought we weren't using the word bigger when it comes to your stomach?"

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"Of course we can baby." He said, kissing my stomach.

**1 Week Later**

I decided to tell Hanna I was pregnant and she practically yelled at my face saying 'Aria you're only 17!' and 'How could you be so stupid?!' I knew she regretted what she said immediately after she said it.

While she was yelling at me-LOUD- we were next to Ezra's classroom and he came out.

"Hanna, Hanna! What is going on here?!"

"Um... Nothing." I replied for Hanna. When I looked up at Ezra he saw the tear running down my face. I started running in the opposite direction.

"Aria!" They both yelled in unison.

This day was already going down the drain, so I decided to leave. I went to Ezra's and fell asleep. I awoke to talking outside of his apartment door. One of the voices I recognized, it was Ezra's, the other voice was a woman's. The door unlocked and opened and I saw Ezra with his arm around a woman's shoulder his age. This made me question our relationship.

"Aria, I didn't know you would be here." Ezra said.

"Oh sorry, I was just leaving." I said in a crackling voice.

"Aria wait!" He said as I walked out the door.

I was halfway through the hallway to the stairs when I hit the ground, I winced in pain just loud enough for Ezra to hear. "Aria?" He said before looking out the door and when he did, he yelled "ARIA!" He came rushing to my side and found me grasping my stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" The woman asked.

"She's pregnant!" Ezra replied holding semi-conscious Aria in his arms.

"Is it yours?" The woman asked.

"For gods sake, Yes it's mine Jess, now call an AMBULANCE!"

"Okay, okay, I got it" Jess said.

I woke up a day later. "Where am I?"


	4. Chapter 4- You Both Could Die

Chapter 4~ You Both Could Die

**PREVIOUSLY**

I was halfway through the hallway to the stairs when I hit the ground, I winced in pain just loud enough for Ezra to hear. "Aria?" He said before looking out the door and when he did, he yelled "ARIA!" He came rushing to my side and found me grasping my stomach.

I woke up a day later. "Where am I?"

**NOW**

I woke up in a hospital bed to see Ezra crying with his head on my hand and his hands on his head. "Mmm..." I said.

He quickly looked up "Aria?"

I smiled at him. "Hey." My smile quickly dropped realizing we were not alone. There was a woman, Ezra's age sitting next to my bed in a chair. "Who's she?" I asked him.

"Uh, That's my sister Jess...Jessica"

When she heard her name she awoke. "Hey Aria, glad to see you're finally awake." She said with a grin on her face.

"Okay, hi Jessica." I said.

"It's Jess."

I looked back to Ezra "What happened?"

"Well you fainted and hit the ground hard, the doctor said that you felt abdominal pain that wasn't a symptom of pregnancy so he took some tests-." Ezra stopped talking so I knew something was wrong.

My eyes started to water. "Ezra, what is it?"

"You have something called Placenta previa, it's a condition where the baby could die in labor." He said

"I know what it is." I shot back in a crackled voice with a tear running down my face.

"Aria," He said. "you could also die." Ezra put his hand on my cheek, I was crying now. "I'm not losing you Aria, I love you."

"I love you too." I answered. "But I'm not going to get rid of this baby."

"Aria, I'm not going to let you die" He said in a serious voice.

"Ezra" Jessica Said.

"No it's okay." I said. "Ezra"

"Aria" He said looking at me. "No."

"You should go." I said. He looked at me not regretting anything he said.

Jessica stood up, walked over to Ezra and said. "Let's give her some space Ezra." Ezra got up and kissed me on the forehead without smiling and walked out. "Nice meeting you Aria." Jessica said.

I smiled until they walked out then I turned away and cried, I cried for what seemed like forever until the doctor came in. "I assume your friend told you about your condition?" I smiled and nodded. 'Friend' I thought. "Have you made a decision, about the baby I mean?" He asked.

I shook my head gently and whispered "No."

"Okay well here's my card and call me when you have made a decision."

"Thanks." I said.

**MONDAY**

I was over by my locker when Hanna came up to me.

"Listen, Aria I'm so sorry about how I reacted when you told me you were-" She looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered "pregnant."

I mumbled "Well I might not be soon."

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

As we walk into English, Ezra was sitting at his desk. His face and eyes were slightly red so if you looked closely you could tell he had been crying.

Right after the bell rang Jessica came in "Mr" she chuckles softly "Fitz, can I see you outside for a minute?"

"Sure." He responded to his twin sister.

**JESSICA POV**

"Be a man Ezra!" I said outside of his classroom.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked me.

"I'm talking about you, Aria, and that baby!"

"Not now Jess!"

"You're probably putting her through hell,Ezra. Do you even care?" I asked him.

"Of course I care but she could DIE! If she doesn't get rid of it, she could die!" He demanded.

"I know that but she could also live, both of them could live!"

"I could lose her." He said in a tender voice.

"You're already losing her." I told him.

He looked at me and walked slowly to a chair in the hallway and whispered "What did I do?"

"You can still fix it, Ezra. Talk to her."

"Why would she talk to me?" He said.

"Because she loves you."

**ARIA POV**

"So who's the father?" Hanna asked me.

"What?" I answered.

"Who's the father?"

"We'll here's a hint. He's not in the classroom-" Ezra walks back in "and now he is."

Hanna looked at the classroom door and back at me and back at Ezra. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

Everyone in the room was looking at Hanna

Hanna was looking at Ezra

And Ezra was looking at me.


	5. Chapter 5- One Hell of a Week

Chapter 5~ One Hell of a Week

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Who's the father?" Hanna asked.

"We'll here's a hint. He's not in the classroom-" Ezra walks back in "and now he is."

Hanna looked at the classroom door and back at me and back at Ezra. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

Everyone in the room was looking at Hanna

Hanna was looking at Ezra

And Ezra was looking at me.

**NOW**

I needed to get out of that classroom. Now. I raised my hand "Umm... Mr. Fitz?"

"Yes Aria?"

"Can I go to the bathroom, I think I'm gonna be sick." I lied. I've done that a lot lately, to my parents, to my friends, even to Ezra.

"Of course ." He probably thought it was more morning sickness, but it wasn't.

As I was on my way home I changed my mind and turned around to go to Ezra's apartment because I missed him so much, a few seconds later I looked left to see a truck, I heard tires screech and then everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed and gasped realizing where I was.

"Aria, it's okay." My mom said. "Can you hear me? Aria?" I nodded. "You were in a car accident, it was a hit and run." Just then the doctor came in, it was the same doctor I had when I fell. "How is she?"

"Aria is in a stable condition, she broke her arm and has some other minor cuts and bruises but she can be realeased tomorrow morning, we would like to keep her overnight for observation though."

"Observation?" Byron said.

"To make sure her condition doesn't worsen overtime." The doctor replied. "Can I talk to Aria alone for a minute?" He asked my parents.

"Sure." Byron answered. "Aria, we'll be right outside if you need us."

As they left I quickly asked the doctor, "How's the baby? Is it okay? Did it get hurt?"

"I ran some tests and your baby is perfectly healthy."

"Thanks Doctor, so much!" I said in a gracious tone.

"So I assume your parents don't know yet?" He asked and I shook my head no. "I also assume that you're going to keep it?"

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"While I was running the tests I found out the sex of your baby, would you like to know?"

I looked at him for a few seconds and replied quietly. "Yes, please?" In a questionable tone.

"Well you're having a boy, congratulations."

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was staying home from school today because of the accident. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you the rest of the day?" My mom asked.

"No mom I'll be fine, I'm just going to watch movies all day in bed." I answered.

"Okay sweetheart, call me if you need anything."

"I will."

**EZRA POV**

I was in the middle of taking attendance and looked up. "Has anyone seen Aria?" I asked the class.

"She had an accident." Spencer replied.

I froze staring at her empty desk. "What kind of accident?"

"It was a hit and run." Hanna butted in.

"Is she okay?" I quickly asked, trying not to sound too worried

"She broke her arm." Hanna continued.

That wasn't the information I wanted though. I wanted to know if the baby was okay, I wanted to know if my unborn child was okay. Just then my classroom phone rang, it was Jess. I picked up quickly. "Hello?" I asked knowing who it was.

"Hey little bro by two minutes, I know you're in class right now but-"

I cut her off and took the phone into the hallway. "Listen Jess, you need to call the school in a couple minutes and tell them you need me!"

"Uh why?" She asked.

"Aria was in a car accident and I need to go see her, just please do it!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it just calm down." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I hung up and walked back into the classroom.

A few minutes later a voice came in on the intercom. 'Exuse the interruption, but Mr. Fitz can you please come to the office, to the office please, Thank You.'

I left the classroom and went to the office. "Sorry to interrupt your lesson but your sister called and said it was a family emergency. We have a substitute heading to your room right now so you can go."

"Thank you." I said and ran to my car, I fumbled with my keys for a few seconds and whispered to myself "Get it together Ezra, you're gonna be a dad." With that I left and drove to Arias. As I pulled into her driveway and didn't see any cars. I secretly hoped that that meant her parents weren't home. I got out of my car and walked up to her porch and rang the doorbell.

**ARIA POV**

I heard the doorbell and went to go answer it, I looked through the peephole and groaned. I opened the door to see Ezra with his 'please forgive me' face.

I slapped him. "Well I guess I deserved that." He said.

"Deserved? DESERVED?" I said, my voice getting angry.

"Aria, please calm down." He said in a gentle voice.

"Oh. Calm passed when I had to drive myself home from the hospital two days ago!" I replied angry.

"You told me to go!"

"You wanted to kill our son!" I said not realizing I had slipped up.

"What?" He said in a happy voice looking down at my slightly showing stomach.

"You know when I... We got hit by that truck I was on my way to your house because I missed you and I love you and I would do anything to be with you, but then that truck stopped me and when I woke up I was so worried about the baby and it made me realize that I don't want to get rid of him."

"Him?" Ezra replied.

"For gods sake Ezra, yes it's a boy, are you happy?" I said slamming the door in his face.

"Aria. Please open the door." He said softly. I opened the door to see him with a tear running down his face. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

I slapped him again. "I'm not done! You know I had a hell of a week and I've been thinking about how you were talking about our future earlier and then you were willing to give it all up because of one stupid condition! Maybe it was because I was too young for you so you would find any way to back out of it!" I said angered. "God I hate you so much right now."

"I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." I said. Before realizing the four words that came out of my mouth he kissed me, and I kissed back passionately. He pushed me back to the wall and I shut the door with my non-broken hand and ran my fingers through his hair.

He smiled and said "You know, I read somewhere that it's actually healthy for the baby to have sex when you're pregnant." I chuckled at his remark and he broke our passionate kisses and asked in all seriousness "Are we really having a boy, or did you make that up spur the moment?"

I smiled at him and nodded whispering "A mini you."

He laughed and carried me to my bedroom. "So this is the infamous Aria Montgomery's bedroom?"

"It sure is!" I told him.

He pulled my T-shirt over my head and kissed my neck, I was unbuttoning his shirt when he whispered "I love you so much."

"I love you too" I answered as I pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He gently moved us over to the bed and I pushed him down and stared kissing him from his chest to his stomach.

"Marry me." He said.

I looked up saying "Not funny babe." then went back down to kissing his stomach.

He gently pulls me up so my face is above him. "Aria I'm serious."

"I'm in high school and you're like 25." I said reassuring him.

He gets up from the bed, kneels down on one knee "I haven't gotten you a ring and I'm sorry, but I love you so much and I want our son to grow up with parents with the same last name who love him. So please marry me Aria."

I was speechless, I knew exactly what I wanted to say but no words were coming out of my mouth. Finally I answered him. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" His eyes winded with joy as he stood up and kissed me. "Montgomery" I said.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"We should name him Montgomery. Montgomery Fitz."

"I think that that's a perfect name." He said as we went back to kissing.

"I can't believe you just proposed to me half naked." I said.

He chuckled and said "I can fix that." he gently pushed me back into the bed as we took the rest of our clothes off.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Aria."


	6. Chapter 6- Happy Birthday

**I already have almost 2k views and over 600 visitors so thanks so much it means a lot!**

Chapter 6~ Happy Birthday

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Are we really having a boy, or did you make that up spur the moment?"

I smiled at him and nodded whispering "A mini you."

"Marry me." He said.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" His eyes winded with joy as he stood up and kissed me. "Montgomery" I said.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"We should name him Montgomery. Montgomery Fitz."

"I think that that's a perfect name." He said as we went back to kissing.

"I can't believe you just proposed to me half naked." I said.

He chuckled and said "I can fix that.", he gently pushed me back into the bed as we took the rest of our clothes off.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Aria."

**NOW**

We were lying on the ground, naked with a blanket over us. "It's almost 5." I said getting up and dressed. "You should go before my parents get home."

He got up and said "Okay" then kissed my neck, then my lips.

"Ezra I'm serious, we don't want them to catch us." I said when he went back to kissing my neck.

"Fine." He said. He looked around and found where I keep my jewelry and started looking through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Mmm. Here's one." He said pulling out a ring. He brought it over to me and put it on my right ring finger. "Temporary."

"Why right?" I asked him.

"So your parents don't suspect anything." He said as he gently put his hand on my cheek and the other on my growing stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too, but you need to leave." I said in a hastily tone.

"Come with me." He said.

I chuckled. "My parents would freak if I wasn't here!"

"So... Tell them you're at Spencer's or something, I'm sure they'll believe you."

"Ezra, I just got hit by a car they probably won't let me out of the house."

"Just leave them a note."

I sighed. "Okay fine."

"Also, how are you going to tell them you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Hmmm" I said. "I have an idea." I ran downstairs, got a notepad and wrote:

'Went to Spencer's house, I'm going to stay then night. Also... I'm pregnant

Love, Aria.'

"They're going to kill you." Ezra said.

"Yeah but at least when I come back they should be calmed down."

"You still have to tell them who the father is."

"I'll save that for another day." I said.

We got in Ezra's car and drove to his apartment. When we got there I went in and sat on the couch. "You hungry?" He asked. I nodded.

As we finished eating I checked my phone- 5 missed calls and 2 texts, the first text said- Aria where are you, your car's still in the driveway come home NOW!- it was from my dad, and the second one was from my mom- Aria, we called Spencer's and we know you're not there, if you don't come home soon we are going to talk to officer Reynolds and have him find you!

"Uh oh." I mumbled and texted my mom back. 'Dont worry I'm fine, I'm just staying somewhere for the night until you and dad calm down.'

"What?" He looked at me. "Aria, what's wrong?"

"Just my parents freaking out, I can't believe I told them I was pregnant on a notepad!"

"Aria you should calm down, stress isn't good for the baby." He smiled and looked at me and said. "Stress isn't good for Montgomery."

I looked up into his eyes as we walked over to his bed, we laid down and he held me tight.

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to Ezra making eggs and at the sight of them I ran to the bathroom and puked, Ezra quickly rushed over to me and pulled my hair back. I wiped my mouth and sat up.

"Morning sickness is a bitch." He said quickly while grabbing me a towel. "Anyway, happy birthday babe."

"Oh yeah." I said rinsing my face off then wiping it with a towel. "I totally forgot."

Ezra kissed me on the forehead and went back to the kitchen as I followed. "You know what this means right?" He asked.

"What?"

"It means you are 18 and we can get married!" He said as he picked me up and spun me around not realizing I had just thrown up.

"Ezra."

"Yes my love?" He said sarcastically.

"Morning sickness." I quickly reminded him.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said as he put me down.

After we-he ate breakfast he went over to his dresser and took out a shiny silver diamond ring. "This was my grandmothers and I want you to have it" He said as he took off the one on my right hand and put the new one on my left hand.

I kissed him and chuckled then said. "Let's go get married." He picked me up and he walked out the door with me in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY (WEDNESDAY)

I woke up in Ezra's tiny apartment with a ring on my finger. I looked over at Ezra lying next to me and took his left hand and kissed his gold ring. I got up and said. "Morning husband." Waking him up.

"Morning ." He said smiling then his face went straight. "We have to go back to school today or people will start suspecting."

"Ugh." I groaned "Fine." After we finished our morning routines we got into his car and he dropped me off a block away from school. "Rings." I said as I put my wedding ring on my right hand and Ezra put his in his pocket.

"I love you , have a great day!" He said as I got out of the car.

I leaned in the car and kissed him. "I love you too babe. See you in class." I got out of the car and he drove towards the school.

**SKIP TO ENGLISH**

As I walked into the classroom, Ezra's smile brightened. I sat down at my desk then the bell rang and I looked at Ezra completely astonished by how much I love him; I couldn't help but think that my life was more complicated because I wasn't just sleeping with the teacher, I was married to him. When he started his lesson I fiddled with my ring and whenever Ezra looked at me while I was doing it he couldn't help but smile.

When the bell rang everyone left as I put my stuff into my bag and walked towards the door, winking at Ezra on my way out.

"I wonder why looked so happy today." Emily said. Hanna and Spencer looked at me with their 'you haven't told her yet' face. "What?" Emily said. All four of us went into the bathroom, checked to see If anyone was in there and told her everything. I also added in the part about getting married.

As I finished explaining my phone beeped, then Spencers, then Hannas, and last Emilys.


	7. Chapter 7- Something Blue

Chapter 7~ Something Blue

**PREVIOUSLY**

As I finished explaining my phone beeped, then Spencers, then Hannas, and last Emilys.

**NOW**

The text said 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Cue the wedding bells bitches. -A'

"How could -A know?" Hanna said.

"I don't know?" Spencer answered. "But I need to go."

We all left the bathroom with the feeling that we were being watched.

As the school day ended I told Ezra that Emily was going to drop me off at home and I would get my car and drive over to his place after I got most of my stuff packed hoping to avoid my parents.

When I got home I went to my room and packed clothes, and other must-haves. As I was on my way out my mom walked in and I froze at the top of the stairs. "Hey." I said slowly making my way to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going young lady!?" She asked on the verge of yelling.

"Um... I'm moving out."

"Like hell you are, you're in high school!"

"But I'm 18 now mom." I stated. "I'm an adult and can make my own decisions, plus I'm kinda married."

"WHAT!? To who? I don't suppose it's your infamous baby daddy?"

"Um well yes it is and he has a name!"

"Then what is his name?" She asked.

"I can't tell you, yet." I said. "Just believe that I'm making the right decisions, for me and my baby."

"The right DECISIONS!?" She yelled. "Your in high school Aria." Her voice started to calm down. Until my dad walked in.

"Sorry gotta run!" I said as I ran out the door.

"Ar-" My dad started to say before I quickly drove off.

As I got to Ezra's I carried my two stuffed suitcases up to his apartment and yelled. "Honey I'm home."

He chuckled and said. "Welcome home , how was your day?"

"Sucky." I moved closer to him. "Exept for my English class." I started to undo his tie. "You see I have this really sexy teacher."

"Sexy?" He said in a seductive voice.

"Mhhm. You should be jealous, he kept eyeing me today."

He chuckled and kissed me. 5 Minutes later we were on the bed out of breath. "You know-" He stopped for a breath. "I don't think you'll have that teacher anymore."

"Why?" I asked. "Oh no, did someone find out? Did you get fired?"

"No babe." He reassured me. "I got offered a job at Hollis."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be your teacher anymore." He smiled.

"That's amazing!" I said as I got on top of him and kissed him.

We heard a knock on the door. "Knock Knock." Said a familiar voice, it was Jess. We quickly got up and dressed.

Ezra opened the door. "Hey sis."

"Hey Mr and Ms Fitz." She said.

"Hi Jessica." I said.

She rushed over to me and put a hand on my stomach. "And how's that little nephew of mine?"

"He's great." I said. Realizing I had left a suitcase, I went out side to get it and noticed something on the ground out side Ezra's apartment.

It was a crayon, a **blue** crayon.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

High School is almost over, Ezra is a teacher at Hollis and my stomach is getting bigger so for the rest of senior year I have to wear baggy shirts so no one suspects anything.

I am laying in Ezras bed sobbing while he is asleep on the couch. This is how we've slept most nights for 3 weeks now. I don't want to stay here anymore but I can't go home because my family has practically disowned me. Exept for the fighting and disagreeing, the only words that me and Ezra say to each other are good morning and goodnight, and sometimes hi or bye. I also go to coffee with Jessica often, on the good days but I don't have many of those anymore.

I finally fell asleep and woke up to the alarm clock and quickly shut It off. It was Saturday but I needed to get up because I have a doctors appointment at 9. As I got up I changed and then threw up, one of the side affects of being pregnant. I grabbed a granola bar and went over to Ezra who was still asleep on the couch I shook him to wake him up.

"What?" He said quick in a deep voice.

"I have an ultrasound today and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I asked softly.

"What do you think?" He said in a mean voice.

I took a deep breath and said "God you're such a jackass!" while walking out the door.

Before he was fully awake I heard him say in a soft voice "Aria, I'm sor-" before I slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8- Slut

Chapter 8~ Slut

**PREVIOUSLY**

High School is almost over, Ezra is a teacher at Hollis and my stomach is getting bigger so for the rest of senior year I have to wear baggy shirts so no one suspects anything.

I am laying in Ezras bed sobbing while he is asleep on the couch. This is how we've slept most nights for 3 weeks now. I don't want to stay here anymore but I can't go home because my family has practically disowned me. Besides the fighting and disagreeing, the only words that me and Ezra say to each other are good morning and goodnight, and sometimes hi or bye. I sometimes go to coffee with Jessica, on the good days but I don't have many of those anymore.

**NOW**

I was in the waiting room at the doctors office waiting for my name to be called when I found myself secretly hoping that Ezra wold show up and hold me saying that everything is going to be alright. That never happened.

"Montgomery, Aria Montgomery." A nurse said when I realized I had forgot to tell them I changed my name. I stood up and went into a room. It wasn't much longer until my doctor came in.

"Hello, Miss Montgomery." He said.

"Um, it's Fitz." I told him." I got married a couple of months ago, so it's Aria Fitz now."

"Well congratulations!" He said as I tried to smile. "So why don't we have a look at that baby of yours!" I nodded.

After we got everything ready, he did the ultrasound, told me that my baby was completely healthy, and printed out a picture for me.

I left the doctors and arrived at that little apartment that I called home. Nothing could ruin the happiness I felt right now for my healthy baby and that I got to see him, Exept for what was about to happen.

I walked into the apartment to hear Ezra on the phone. "I know right." He said to whoever he was talking to. "What kind of slut sleeps with her teacher and then gets pregnant?" I froze, setting the picture of Montgomery on the counter. Ezra turned around to see me, he froze too. There was water starting to well in my eyes as I slowly pulled my ring off of my finger and set it atop the picture. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek then I turned around and walked out. I ran to the stairs and didn't go down any as I looked through the window in the door and saw Ezra. "Aria! Please come back!" He said running towards the elevator and pressing the button what seemed to be over a thousand times before going for the stairs. I ran down them and got to my car hitting the steering wheel a few times while crying. He ran outside a few seconds after and yelled "ARIA!" before sitting down and pounding his back against the building sobbing. I wanted to get out and hold him but all I felt for him was hatred at the moment, though my heart did slightly sink when he looked at the ultrasound picture that he must've grabbed before running after me. I noticed that he had my ring in his other hand too so I decided to give him a chance to explain before I made his life a living hell for what he said.

**N/A I know that this chapter is only a few hundred words but I'm really excited for the next one so I made that one longer instead.**


	9. Chapter 9- Bruises

Chapter 9~ Bruises

**PREVIOUSLY**

I walked into the apartment to hear Ezra on the phone. "I know right." He said to whoever he was talking to. "What kind of slut sleeps with her teacher and then gets pregnant?" I froze, setting the picture of Montgomery on the counter. Ezra turned around to see me, he froze too. There was water starting to well in my eyes as I slowly pulled my ring off of my finger and set it atop the picture. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek then I turned around and walked out. I ran to the stairs and didn't go down any as I looked through the window in the door and saw Ezra. "Aria! Please come back!" He said running towards the elevator and pressing the button what seemed to be over a thousand times before going for the stairs. I ran down them and got to my car hitting the steering wheel a few times while crying. He ran outside a few seconds after and yelled "ARIA!" before sitting down and pounding his back against the building sobbing. I wanted to get out and hold him but all I felt for him was hatred at the moment, though my heart did slightly sink when he looked at the ultrasound picture that he must've grabbed before running after me. I noticed that he had my ring in his other hand too so I decided to give him a chance to explain before I made his life a living hell for what he said.

**NOW**

As I got out of my car I started walking towards Ezra when someone grabs my arm and pulls me back. I quickly turned around two see a man in a ski mask. "What do we have here?" Said another man behind him also wearing a ski mask. The first man grabs my thigh and pushes down on my legs while he slowly moves his hand up my leg. "HELP! EZR-" I try to scream before the second man puts his hand over my mouth.

"Now don't scream or I will have to cut you." He said as I felt a knife up a against my neck. Their voices sounded like they were in their twenties and drunk. I close my eyes tight as the first one made his hand up to my hip under my skirt as he grabs my panties and starts to pull them down while unzipping his pants, I think about trying to kick them but the knife against my neck reassures me that I can't. I try scream anyway and the second man cuts my neck with the knife and says. "Oh you bitch!"

All of the sudden they stopped, I heard a few cracking and punching noises. I open my eyes to see Ezra rushing to my side, I can feel that I'm starting to lose consciousness as he picks me up in his arms. He pulls his phone out and calls 911. "Hello." He said into the phone. "My wife." He looks down at me. "She.. Some drunk college students tried to rape her and they cut her neck with a knife and there's a lot of blood, she's drifting in and out of consciousness." He continues. "Yes, Aria Mon- Fitz, her name is Aria Fitz. Um... 33 Hybbert Street, Rosewood, and she's pregnant. Thank you." He moves a strand of hair out of my face and whispers. "I love you Aria Fitz, I'm so sorry baby." Those were the last words I heard before I lost consciousness.

I woke up in the back of an ambulance startled with Ezra holding my hand, he pet my hair softly and said. "Hey, we're on our way to the hospital, you're going to be okay." I nodded but quickly stopped when I felt shooting pain in my neck. My heart started to pound faster as I was beginning to freak out. "Shhh. It's okay. You're going to be okay." Ezra said as he kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and woke up in a hospital bed with Hanna and Ezra asleep on the couch and Jess sitting next to me. "Hey." She whispered. I reach for my neck and felt the bandage around it. "You needed stitches." She said. I tried to talk but Jess interrepted me. "The doctor said to wait at least two days before you talk. I partially nodded and rubbed my stomach trying to ask her if the baby was okay. She got the message and replied with "Yes, he's perfect!" loud enough to wake Ezra up.

As soon as he saw that I was awake he rushed to my side. "Aria baby, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

I opened me mouth to say something but nothing came out, just then Jess got out a notepad and a pen and handed it to me. I smiled and pulled Ezra closer to me like I was going to kiss him, but instead I slapped him. "And that's my que to leave." Jess said as she left the room.

I wrote down on the notepad. 'Please explain phone call.'

"Okay well I had to call 911." He answered.

I quickly wrote down 'not that phone call you idiot!'

"Oh. Ok. Well an old friend called, he also happens to work at your high school, and asked if I had heard about the rumors of a girl who supposedly got pregnant by her teacher. What I told him on the phone was a complete lie and I don't think of you like that at all." He put his hand on my cheek and said. "I love you Aria."

I quickly swatted away his hand and wrote 'that still doesn't explain what happened three weeks ago.'

"I told you Aria that at we would eventually have to deal with her now that we work together." He said calmly.

"YOU KISSED HER!" I screamed immediately feeling pain in my voice and my heart.

"Jackie kissed me!" He said in an agitated voice and immediately apologized. "Aria I'm sorry, I love you."

He put his hand on my cheek and I didn't pull back. I whispered "I love you too, so how many times do you think I'll be in the hospital before I actually have the baby?"

He put his finger on my lips and said "Not funny." while leaning in to kiss me. When we kissed it was magical because it had been our first kiss in nearly a month. He came up and laid next to me in the hospital bed and as he moved closer I winced. He lifted up the sheet to reveal bruises all over my legs. He sharply inhaled. "I'm so sorry baby." He said as he looked up at me to see tears on my face. He quickly put the sheet down and kissed the tears away as we laid there until I went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10- Ice Cream

Chapter 10~ Ice Cream

**PREVIOUSLY**

He put his finger on my lips and said "Not funny." while leaning in to kiss me. When we kissed it was magical because it had been our first kiss in nearly a month. He came up and laid next to me in the hospital bed and as he moved closer I winced. He lifted up the sheet to reveal bruises al over my legs. He sharply inhaled. "I'm so sorry baby." He said as he looked up at me to find tears on my face. He quickly put the sheet down and kissed them away as we laid there until I went back to sleep.

**NOW**

When I woke up Ezra was lying next to me asleep while Jess and Hanna are asleep on the couch. I slowly got up and went to the restroom, when I came out my mom was standing next to the door with her arms crossed. Looking down at the sleeping Ezra she said "So Aria Montgomery, your teacher? Really? I didn't gather that you were such a slut." and with that she left.

I slowly sunk to the ground leaning against the wall, cringing at the sudden pain I feel in my legs, and my eyes begin to water but I won't let a tear fall down my cheek while I think _hold it together Aria, don't listen to her, don't give in. _

Ezra woke up and realized I'm not there so he quickly turns around to see me sitting against the wall with my head buried in my knees. He comes over to my side, kisses me on the head, and picks me up bridal style carrying me over to the bed. He whispered in my ear "What happened baby?" as he sets me down on the bed and lays across from me.

I looked into his eyes and replied softly. "Well I looked it up and with my condition there's about a 99% survival rate but there's the 1% that the women don't survive and women who are younger than 20 are at higher risk than older women, meaning there's more of a chance that I-we won't survive. Plus my mom just called me a slut after she saw you. Also I'm not supposed to be talking remember."

"First, Aria you can't think like that because you and our baby will come out of this perfectly heathy and second, your mom has no idea who you are. You are a strong wonderful woman whom I love with all my heart."

He flashed his pearly white smile and I kissed him, before I knew it I was on top of him and we were in a major lip lock.

As Jessica woke up she gagged and said. "Eww, c'mon guys get a room!"

"We do have a room, you're in it." Ezra replied. I chuckled and rolled off of him.

Hanna woke up and smiled. "Hey Aria, I'm glad to see you're up and okay." She glanced at her watch and yawned. "I should go." She got up and came over to me. "I'll see you on Monday?"

I shook my head and said. "I think I'll probably be out this week considering the fact that I got my throat slit and everything." She nodded and left.

"I should probably go home too and take a shower, I'll come over to the apartment monday to check on you." Jess said and walked out.

"You need to stop talking and let your throat rest." Said Ezra. I looked over at him and smiled, and again I was on top of him and we were making out.

"I don't think this is really helping with my throat trying to rest and all." I told him.

He put a finger on my mouth and chuckled saying. "Shhhh, no talking."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ezra signed some forms and we left the hospital. On the way back home I said. "Ice cream."

"What?" He asked.

"We should go get ice cream."

He smiled and made a quick turn into the Dairy Queen parking lot. We went in and ordered two mint chocolate chip ice cream cones and brought them outside to eat. As we sat at the table we stared at each other and after a few minutes he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture and my ring. He put them both on the table and said. "I love you so much Aria Fitz and I never want to come that close to losing you again." I smiled and he put the ring on my left hand ring finger and leaned in to kiss me.


	11. Chapter 11- Three Blind Mice

Chapter 11~ Three Blind Mice

As we got back to the apartment my mom was waiting outside the door. I couldn't deal with her right now, I was exhausted. When we walked into the apartment Ezra went first and I followed him, ignoring my mother while she was saying. "Aria I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I sa-" I slammed the door in her face.

I walked over to the bed and fell on it head first. "Aria!" Ezra said. "You need to be more careful and maybe listen to what your mother has to say."

"My mothers a bitch." I mumble without fully realizing.

"Aria?"

"What?" I reply sharply.

"Never mind babe, just get some rest." Ezra said as he kissed me on the forehead, changed and laid down next to me.

I moved over and rested my head on his chest. "Do you have to go back to work tomorrow?" I asked.

"You know I do, it's a fairly new job and I'm going to need time off when the baby is born." He answered.

"Okay." I sigh. "I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

When I got into the bathroom I went straight to the toilet, after I finished I washed my hands and glanced up at the mirror. I had to do a double take and on the mirror there was a message from -A, it was written in **blue** crayon and it said

_Three blind mice, three blind mice,_

_See how they run, see how they run,_

_They all ran after the farmer's wife,_

_Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,_

_Did you ever see such a thing in your life,_

_As three blind mice?_

_-A_

I gasped then pulled out my cell and took a picture of it and sent it to the girls hoping they would understand it. I quickly wiped off the words and came out to Ezra laying on the bed.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Fine." I smiled and my phone buzzed, it was from Spencer. The text said _Apparently the "farmer's wife" is Bloody Mary. And the "three blind mice" were noblemen charged with plotting against her...who she burned at the stake. _

I didn't know what this meant. "Are you coming to bed?" Ezra asked.

I nodded and got into the bed next to him and said. "Not to disappoint but we can't have sex until the baby's born because it can cause contractions and unnecessary bleeding. Just incase you wanted to know."

"Yup. I absolutely wanted to know that." He said in a sarcastic voice. I chuckled and fell asleep next to him.

When I woke up it was noon and I didn't feel like waking up but i needed to eat something so I got up, did my morning routine and made lunch to take to Hollis for Ezra.

When I got to Hollis I went to Ezra's office. He wasn't there so I sat on the couch for a few minutes. I fell asleep and was woken up to the office door opening and Jackie walking in.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" She asked.

_Ugh_ "I brought Ezra lunch."

"Okay well have you seem him?"

"No Jackie I haven't."

Just then the door opened and Jess walked in. "Hey Aria, hey-" Jess said not knowing who Jackie was.

"Jackie." I said.

Jess' eyes widened. "Jackie?"

Jackie nodded and said. "Well tell Ezra that I stopped by."

Me and Jess said in unison. "We sure will."

As Jackie left I inwardly sighed and laid back down on the couch.

"Is that the Jackie I think it is?" Jess asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. A couple minutes later I woke up to the office door opening once again. Ezra walked in and I slowly sat up.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey bro." Jess said.

"Hey babe. I brought you lunch." I said while holding up the bag of food.

"Thanks Aria, I love you." He kissed me and took the bag over to his desk.

"So Jackie stopped by." Jess said.

Ezra looked at Jess and continued eating trying to ignore what she just said.

**N/A Thanks to everyone who follows my story. This is a kinda short chapter but I hope you like it. Please leave reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12- Ian Emmett

Chapter 12~ Ian Emmet

There was silence for the next few minutes and I could tell that Jess was holding in laughter.

"Go ahead." I said. "Laugh. Because it's so funny, laugh at the girl who almost ruined my marriage!" I stormed out of his office not knowing what had gotten over me.

I went over to the vending machines and grabbed a snack. After I took the snack out of the machine I sat down leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up to see a guy with kind eyes towering over me. He reached out his hand and pulled me up. "I'm Ian, Ian Emmet." He reaches out his hand and I shake it. "Do you go to school here because I've never seen you before and I don't forget a familiar face?"

I shook my head. "No not yet, I'm a senior at Rosewood High."

"Oh." He looked up and down my body as if examining me. "What are you doing here then?"

"I...uh was visiting my boyfriend, yeah my boyfriend goes here."

"Oh what's his name? Maybe I know him." He asked.

"Um, his name?" I asked and he nodded. "It's uh Exavier, Exavier Michaels."

"Hm... Well I've never seen him around here, he must keep to himself."

I nodded. "Oh sorry, I'm Aria Fitz." I slipped up and said Fitz instead of Montgomery and realized it was too late to take it back.

"Oh, that's odd." He said as I raised my eyebrow. "My English teachers name is Fitz."

I brushed it off and said. "Must be a coincidence."

"Yeah, anyway I noticed that you look like you're kind of mopeing so do you want to go get coffee or something?" He asked.

I saw Ezra coming towards my direction and quickly said "Sure." while walking the other way.

Ian bought me coffee and we sat down at a bench as he told me about his life. "... And that's how my brother got a Lego stuck in my nose." I laughed at the story because it was hilarious. "So anyway, what about you?" He asked. "What's your story Aria? And how'd you get that bandage on your neck?"

I hesitated and finally answered. "Well I was in this cafe and some guy got up and started shooting and a bullet grazed my neck."

"Really?" He asked amazed.

"No."

"Wow you really got me there!" He said as we laughed together. He was amazing. He had beautiful hazel eyes and had flawless brown hair that he occasionally ran his fingers through.

I quickly snapped back into reality. "I should go." I said and quickly stood up. "It was nice meeting you Ian."

I turned around and began to walk away when he gently pulled me back and said. "Hey wait don't I at least get your number?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled then grabbed his phone and put my number in. "Call me, but were just friends. I have a boyfriend remember." He nodded and I walked away.

I felt good, then I thought back to Jess and immediately felt bad for snapping at her so I went to Ezra's office but it was empty so I decided to got back home and wait for him there. When I got to the apartment I felt nauscous so I ran to the toilet and puked, several times, before getting up and laying in bed immediately falling asleep.

I woke up to keys being jiggled and the door opening and Ezra walking in. He saw me and walked over to sit on the side of the bed, he rubbed my back as I looked up at him.

"Where'd you go today babe?" He asked gently and when I didn't respond he got up and went to the bathroom.

When he came back he was shirtless and he laid down next to me. He was almost asleep when I whispered. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me and asked. "What?"

"For snapping at Jess, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay Aria. She understood." I nodded and he kissed me.

I laid my head on his bare chest and whispered. "I love you." Before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13- Mixup

Chapter 13~ Mixup

I ran to Ezra who was still asleep after checking my emails. "Hey! Hey!" I said getting ontop of him and shook him.

"Hey, what Aria? It's like 5 and I don't have to be up for another half and hour."

"Guess who just emailed me babe?!" I asked him.

"Your family?"

"No." I rolled off of him. "Way to kill the mood, just go back to sleep."

"Wait." He sat up. "Aria what?"

"Never mind." I got up to go make myself breakfast but when I opened up the fridge I felt the morning sickness coming on so I ran to the bathroom. Ezra followed and held my hair back until I was finished then I leaned against the wall. "I'm five months pregnant today, shouldn't this be gone by now?"

"I don't know babe, it'll probably go away soon. Is that what you wanted to tell me? That you were five months pregnant today?" He asked and sat next to me.

I put my head in his lap. "No."

"Then what Aria? Tell me, please."

"The doctor emailed me and told us when our due date was."

I saw his eyes sparkle. "Well? When is it Aria?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Um, it's September 3rd." I smiled.

"Oh, that's great." He said. "Why'd you make such a big deal of it?"

_Ugh_ I got up, washed my face and my hands. "Never mind. I'm going to go for a drive." I left before he could say anything else.

I got in my car and started driving, nowhere specific. I just needed to clear my mind. I was a few miles from Ezra's when a man walked out into the street eating an ice cream. I immediately stopped and honked. "Hey watch where you're walking asshole!" I yell.

The man starts walking over to my car and I lock my doors. As he gets closer I recognize him,its Ian Emmet. "Who you calling asshole, assh- oh my god Aria I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Ian I didn't see you."

"I take it you didn't see the stop sign either?"

I look over to see a stop sign and lean my head back in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Ian I wasn't thinking. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk. What about you?"

"Same, but I took a drive instead." I said.

He smirked and said. "Well since we both need to clear our heads, what better than to see a movie?"

"Are you asking me out?" I ask him surprised.

"Well you do have a boyfriend so we'd just go as friends. If that's alright with you?"

I nodded. "Do you think they'll have a movie showing this early?"

"I know that they'll have one." He says and I smile.

"Well then get in the car and let's go see a movie, as friends."

We got to the theater and the one playing closest to what time it is now is **_Lets Be Cops_** so we decide to see that. After the movie we got into the car, it's 8 so I should get the sleep that I didn't have last night.

"Thanks for going with me on a _friend_ date." He says.

"Not a date!" I reply and we both chuckle. "So do you live in a dorm or with your parents?"

"Why are you asking such questions ?"

"Um... So I know where to drop you off." I reply to him.

"Okay, well I live in a dorm so just pull up to campus."

"Okay, you never did tell me why you were walking this morning?"

"I just needed some air. What about you Aria?"

"Relationship troubles."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry to hear that." I smile and pull up to Hollis and Ian gets out. "Thanks Aria, I had fun."

He started walking away and I saw Ezra coming towards my car. I sigh and half smile as he gets in the car and sits next to me.

"Why were you with Ian?" Ezra asked.

"We were just hanging out Ezra."

"Aria you should stay away from him, he's trouble."

I roll my eyes and say. "What do you _need_ Ezra?"

"Well I _want_ to know why you left in such a hurry this morning?"

"Oh, it's nothing Ezra just forget it." I say as I lean back.

"Aria please tell me."

"It not a big deal, it's the day that you, the day that you first told me you loved me okay. And I know that guys forget things like this but-" He cut me off.

"Oh, baby." He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not that important anyway."

"Of course it's important Aria, it was a huge milestone in our relationship. I'm sorry I forgot it."

"It's okay Ezra." I said and he leaned in to kiss me, of course I leaned too.

We kissed for a couple minutes in my car when Ezra said. "Well I should get back to work." He leaned down and kissed my stomach. When he got out of the car he said "I love you Aria."

I smiled and replied. "I love you too."

A couple minutes later I was still sitting in my car when I got a call from my doctor. I answered. "Hello."

"Aria Fitz?"

"Speaking."

"This is Doctor Kratz, it seems we have had a mixup concerning your baby."

"My baby?" I asked.

"When you were in the car crash we took a sample of your blood and it accidentally got switched with another pregnant woman's."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we tested the baby's sex, we found out through the blood instead of the ultrasound, and since your blood got switched- well we've retrieved your sample and retested it. Would you like to come in or would you like me to tell you over the phone?"

"Please tell me ."

"Well , it seems you're having a girl."


	14. Chapter 14- Girl

Chapter 14~ Girl

"Well , it seems you're having a girl."

I take a few short and quick breaths and reply. "Wh-what?"

"You're having a baby girl, congratulations."

"I can't breathe." I mumble as I open my car door and get out.

" , just breathe."

"I'm trying!" I yell. "Sorry, I'm just kind of freaking out."

"Just breathe."

I take a deep breath. "Okay." I start pacing. "Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes I am Aria. Is this bad news?"

"No. This is great news. Thank you." I say and hang up. I go back to my car and park it.

While getting out of my car I thought _How will I tell Ezra? _I push the thought aside and decide to go sit in on one of his lectures. Feeling a tear coming down my cheek I quickly go into the room and sit in the back.

He doesn't see me but I see him. I'm not paying attention to what he's talking about, something about pedagogy. I'm just staring, amazed by his intellegance.

"Hey." I turn to see Ian next to me.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply.

"No you're not, you've been crying. Why are you here anyway?"

"Um I'm thinking about taking some classes."

"Okay." Ian said.

"Exuse me am I inturrupting your social time?" Ezra said

"Oh sorry ." Ian said.

Ezra looked over to see who Ian was talking to and looked at me with a confused look. "Um... That's all for today guys." Ezra said.

"Okay well I better go, I'll see you later Aria." Ian said.

He left and I walked down to talk to Ezra. He was standing talking to some of his students. They were flirting with him. I stood back and waited for them to finish and Ezra looked over and saw me.

"I'll see you tomorrow girls." He said and walked over to me and kissed me. "What are you doing here babe?" I saw the girls staring at us in the corner of my eye.

"Can we um talk in your office?"

"Sure." He said concerned.

We went into his office and sat on the couch.

"Aria is everything okay? You're starting to scare me."

"Uh, yeah everything's fine. The doctor just called."

"Uh oh." He mumbled.

"No it's not like that."

"Okay then what is it?"

"Remember when I told you we were having a boy?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Wel the doctor called and said there was a mixup." I paused.

"Aria what are you trying to say?"

I looked into his eyes and said. "Well were having a girl."

"What?" He said, his face turning into a smile.

"We're gonna have a girl." I smiled holding my stomach.

"We're having a girl?" He repeated. I nodded and he picked me up exctatic and spun me around. He put me down and kissed me. "Oh my god!" He shouted smiling. He kissed me and we laid on the couch together making out. A few minutes later he broke our passionate kissing and checked his watch. "I have to go. I have a class to teach." He got up and bent down. "I love you Aria, and you too baby girl." He said kissing my stomach.

"I love you too Ezra." I kissed him and he left.

An hour later Jess came into his office. "Hey... Aria, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see Ezra." I replied to her.

"Oh, listen Aria I'm sorry about -"

I cut her off. "Jess it's okay, I should be apologizing for how I reacted."

She smiled. "Anyway, what did you need to talk to Ezra about anyway?"

"Well I guess I can tell you." I mumbled. "We have some news about the baby."

"What kind of news?"

"Like gender news."

"Oh my go-. Don't tell me, wait do tell me. No. Yes, okay fine tell me before I change my mind!"

"It's a girl." I blurt out smiling.

"Yay yay yay yay yay! I am so gonna spoil her." She said jumping up and down in excitement. She stopped and mumbled. "Sorry." She was still smiling. "Anyway, I bet your happy with school being out soon." She said staring at my stomach.

"Uh yeah, Jess are you okay?"

"Yeah, um I have to go shopping for baby stuff so I'll see you later."

"Okay b-"

"Bye!" She shouted already out of the door.

I sigh and go over to Ezra's laptop on his desk and look up some good baby names.

A couple minutes later Ezra comes in. "Hey babe. Whatcha doin?" He asks as he walked over and kissed me.

"Just looking up some baby names." I smile. I quickly clutch my stomach. "Oh."

"What? Aria? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I think she just kicked." I smiled and put his hand on my stomach. He chuckled and I noticed a tear coming down his cheek. "Oh Ezra." I wiped the tear and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15- The Damn Hormones

Chapter 15~ The Damn Hormones

As we went to bed that night I kept thinking about how we were having a girl and baby names. But quickly dozed off to counting sheep.

As me and Ezra laid in the meadow sharing an ice cream, I saw a dark hooded figure coming towards us holding a knife. "Wait." I said. "I know you- you're A." The figure nodded and kept walking towards me, Ezra didn't move, he sat there lifeless. As the figure towered over me, it held up the knife as if it was going to stab me and quickly plunged it down into my stomach.

I jolted up from my nightmare waking Ezra.

"Baby, what's wrong? You're crying." He said as he wiped a tear from my face.

"Bad dream." I said and started sobbing, leaning into his chest.

"Shh, Aria it's okay it was just a dream." He said laying down with me on top of him.

"But it felt so real."

"It's okay baby, were all okay." He said and kissed my hair.

"I love you." I smiled, looked up at him and kissed him.

He kissed back passionately. "I. Love. You. Too." He said in between kisses.

A few minutes later the alarm clock went off and Ezra broke our kissing leaving me breathless. "Happy last day of school wife." He said as I rolled my eyes and kissed his neck. "Aria?" He asked with me still kissing him.

"Hmm?" I mumbled kissing his neck.

"I have to get up and so do you, you have school and I have a job, remember?"

"Do we have to go?" I said pausing from his neck.

"Yes we BOTH do babe."

"Ugh. Fine. It's to bad you're not my teacher anymore." I smiled. He smiled back and got up. He took his shirt off and before he had time to put another one back on I went over to him. "Hmm... I like you shirtless." I said kissing his chest in multiple areas.

"Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you today?"

"Well this book I'm reading about pregnancy says that woman in their second trimester experience hormonal changes and their partner has to be super understanding about it." I smile.

"Okay, but Aria, you know we can't have sex." He says.

I stand up fully so were face to face. "That doesn't mean we can't do other things." I say and grab his pajama pants pulling him onto the bed under me.

He raises an eyebrow and kisses me anyway. "God I love you."

I smile. "I love you too."

Fourty minutes later we are dressed and out the door. As we got to the car Ezra said. "You sure do know how to have fun Ms Fitz."

"You know I so do Mr Fitz."

The drive to Rosewood High for Ezra to drop me off was silent. He held my hand the whole way there. "Have fun on your last day babe." He said before I got out a block away from school.

"Wait, if it's my last day, then why do you have to go to Hollis? Isn't college let out earlier?" I asked him.

"I have some paperwork and things to finish up, then I was going to pick you up and maybe we could do a little baby shopping." He said.

I smiled and kissed him. "Sounds great baby." I said getting out of the car.

"Have a good last day Aria, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied, happily skipping to school. I heard a faint chuckle from Ezra before he drove off.

At lunch I sat with the girls.

"So has anyone heard anything from A lately?" Emily whispers.

Me, Hanna and Spencer shook our heads and Emily went quiet.

"How come you're barely showing? I mean, you're like five months pregnant." Hannah asked.

"Um... Well mostly baggy tops and sucking it in. But that will end after today." I smile.

"That's great." Spencer said not-so enthusiastic.

"So how are things going with you and Toby." I say trying to change the subject.

She nods and goes back to her food.

When the bell rings I got to the Grille with with the girls to celebrate.

"Yay. No more high school." Hannah said.

"Han, you've been saying that the whole ride over here." I told her. She smiles and nods. We order coffee and a snack and quickly finished.

I texted Ezra and he picked me up a few minutes later. "Ready to go shopping baby?" He asked as I got in the car.

I silently nodded. "Everything okay Aria? You were practically jumping up and down this morning."

"Well now I'm exhausted." I snapped.

His brow furrowed and he mumbled. "Okay, home it is then." Keeping his eyes on the road.

I quickly put my hand on his knee. "Sorry Ezra, it's just thes damn hormones." I say looking at him.

He pulls over and puts my head in his hands and kissed me on the cheek. "It's okay, Aria. It's 'the damn hormones' right." We both chuckled and he drove us home.

**N/A So... Um I feel like a horrible writer. I am so sorry of not updating in a week! I promise it will never happen again. I just went back and school and it was hard getting back to the normal routine. So I was a little busy but since I waited so long, I'm gonna post soon since I feel horrible:(**


	16. Chapter 16- Don't Freak Out

Chapter 16~ Don't Freak Out

**3 MONTHS LATER**

I jolted up in bed next to Ezra, waking him up.

"Another nightmare?" He asks me. I nod and lay my head on his chest.

"Hopefully they'll be gone before the baby is born." I tell him.

He strokes my hair and I fall back to sleep.

I am woken up by a knock on the door. With Ezra still asleep beside me, I get up slowly to get it. As I open the door I see a dozen bags filled with baby stuff. When I look up, I see Jess standing there with a full front smile.

I wave her inside. "What are you doing here? And what time is it?" I ask her.

"Wow, Aria! You're huge." She says. I disregard her remark and give her a stern look. "Sorry, you're just about to pop any day now." I keep looking at her. "Oh, I went on a shopping spree last night for the baby, and it's like 11." She says as she walks over to Ezra shaking him. He wakes up a few seconds later.

"Hey," He says looking up at Jess.

"Morning Ez." She says and goes to the fridge.

"Make yourself at home" I mumble.

"So, pick out any names?" Jess asks. I go over and sit on the couch because my legs are asleep and can barely hold me right now.

"No." Ezra replies and goes into the kitchen area and opens the cupboard with cereal. "Hungry babe?" He asks.

I shake my head and turn towards Jess. "So, Jess couldn't you have called us and told us you were coming."

She smiles and puts all of the bags in front of me. "Here."

"Okay... Thanks." I say and start opening the bags. A couple hours later I was finished with everything Jess bought. It turns out that the bags she brought up were only one fifth of what she actually brought, the rest were in her car.

When I finish opening everything Jess is gone and Ezra is watching TV next to me.

"All done babe?" He asks. I nod and put my head in his lap.

"When do you have to go back to work at Hollis?" I ask him.

"I took the first semester off and will return second semester so around January."

"Okay." I smile and he leans down to kiss me.

"Jess was right you are getting huge." He says.

I scowl at him. "You heard that? I thought you were asleep."

"Ha, Jess probably woke up the whole building."

We both chuckle and not soon after I fall asleep in his lap.

I wake up to Ezra shaking me. "Aria?! Aria?!"

"Hmmm, what?" I say half asleep.

He sighs and says, "You were screaming."

I close my eyes and say. "I don't remember what I was dreaming about."

"It's okay baby, let's go to bed." He says and helps me up. I felt my feet in a puddle of water and look down.

"Ezra?" I say.

"What?" He says leading me to the bed.

"Don't freak out."


	17. Chapter 17- It'll All Be Okay

Chapter 17~ It'll All Be Okay

"What?" He said turning around to see me. He turns the lamp on and we both look down. It's not water, it's blood.

"Ezra?" I say shakingly.

"Oh." He says. "OH!" Then shouts.

I feel myself drifting and starting to lose conciousness so I grasp his hand tighter and he catches me when I fall back.

"Aria!? ARIA!" He shouts.

"I love you." I manage to mumble before I pass out in his arms.

I wake up in a hospital bed to the sound of Ezra sobbing. I don't like that sound so I reach over and grasp his hand. He quickly looks up and smiles. "Aria."

"Hey." I smile. "How-Where is she?"

His smile drops and tears start falling down his face. "I don't know, they won't tell me anything."

"What happened?" I choke out.

"It's too early, it's a month early." He mumbled.

"What happened?" I asked again.

He looked up. "After your C-Section they took her into another room and haven't came out since."

"How long ago was that?" I ask.

"A couple hours."

"No." I mumble and run my fingers through his hair.

He nods and leans into my touch just as a doctor walks in.

"Hello Aria, good to see you're awake." She says and smiles.

"The baby?" Ezra asks.

She smiles. "She's fine, there was a scare where she stopped breathing for a few seconds, but we brought her back and will need to monitor her for the next 24 hours."

Ezra sighs in relief and then leans over to kiss me. During this the doctor walks out and Jess, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily walk in.

"Ewww." Jess jokes as we stop kissing.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." I say.

"Of course!" Spencer says.

"What are best friends for?" Emily smiles.

"So when do we get to see her?" Hanna asks giddish.

We all chuckle at Hanna and I reply. "Not until tomorrow, they have to watch her for a day."

Hanna nods.

"So pick out a name yet?" Jess asks.

"No, not yet." Ezra replies.

"I like the name Hanna." Hanna says and we all laugh. "What? It's a great name."

Soon after that the girls left, leaving me, Jess, and Ezra.

"So, Aria. I know that it's horrible timing, but I have some bad news." Ezra says.

"The baby?" I ask.

"No, no. It about your mother."

"My mother?" I question him. He nods and swallows. "What happened?"

"She was- she- well Aria, she was in an accident."

"No."

He nods and continues. "She was in a car accident."

I shake my head and my eyes start to tear up. "No no no."

"She died Aria." He leans in to hold me but I push away.

"No, this can't be happening. She- She- She has to meet our daughter and, and, she-" I start sobbing.

"Aria." He tries to hold me again, but this time I don't resist and I let him comfort me. "Baby, it's okay, it's okay."

"No it's not, I slammed the door in her face and called her a bitch." I say sobbing while Ezra strokes my hair.

"Shhh, it's okay." He says rocking me. "It'll all be okay."


	18. Chapter 18- Stop

Chapter 18~ Stop

The rest of the day was full of tears, sad ones for me losing my mother and happy ones for me getting closer and closer to seeing my baby girl.

I woke up the next day in Ezra's arms, the safest place in the world. He must've felt me squirm as I woke up because he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back, cheerful that today was the day that I got to meet my daughter.

"Good morning baby." Ezra said in a soft tone.

"Good morning." I say back.

"Are you exited?" He asks me.

Knowing what he meant, I reply. "Extremely." My face goes straight. "She still needs a name."

"Hmm... I like Aria." He chuckles. "But my favorite is Sarah." He smiles.

"I like that, Sarah Ella Fitz."

"Ella?" He questions. I nod as my eyes start to water. He rubs his thumb on my cheek. "No baby. No crying sad tears today, only happy tears. We get to meet Sarah."

I give him a reassuring nod and he turns on the TV, it lands on the news. "Brutal car accident takes two lives and wounds half a dozen more." The reporter says.

Ezra quickly turns off the TV and kisses me on the forehead. "You hungry?" He asks me.

I shake my head and the doctor comes in. "Are you ready?" She asks as I nod and quickly sit up, making Ezra fall off the bed. She chuckles and wheels in my daughter.

She brings her over to the bed and gently takes her out handing her to me. During this moment I was truly in awe, Sarah was sleeping but she was so beautiful. Ezra hovered over me resting his hand on her head.

"Wow." He mumbles and I hand her to him. He holds her for a few minutes before handing her back to me.

**10 DAYS LATER**

"Are you ready to be released today?" Ezra asks walking into my room with a jam packed diaper bag.

I chuckle. "Hell yeah." I pounce out of bed and run over to kiss him, though I can't run fast I try.

As I release him he says. "On the wild side today Miss Fitz?" I smile and help him with the bag.

"I just want to take Sarah home. "

We sign a dozen papers and get into the car with Sarah.

Ezra pulls us out of the hospital parking lot, And while we're driving I ask him a question. "Can we make one quick stop first?"


	19. Chapter 19- Stop The Car

Chapter 19~ Stop The Car

**2 MONTHS AFTER SARAHS BIRTH**

**ARIA POV**

"Depression?" Ezra asks the Therapist as I zone out and stare out the window.

"Yes." She answers.

"But how? We just had a baby, she should be happy." He told her.

"Ezra, Aria didn't go to her mothers funeral and thinks her death is her fault. It also explains why she tried to kill herself last week."

"I just don't know why. Why would she do something like this, she has me and Sarah."

"Studies show that sometimes it's for attention or they just can't go on anymore." She says and puts her hands on Ezra's. I should be protective of Ezra and make her back the hell off of my husband but I just sit there, staring out the window as if I want to move but my body won't let me. "Ezra, depression is a singular struggle. Some people just wake up one day and feel better than they did the day before. We just need to wait and keep a close eye on her."

He nods.

"Thank you for coming today, I'll see you next week."

They stand and shake hands. "Thank you doctor Laine. Aria, are you ready to go?"

"Aria?" He asks as I continue to zone out. "Aria!"

"Hmm?" I turn to look at him. "What?"

"It's time to go babe."

"Okay," I get up and start following Ezra. "Thanks Doc." I mumble before going out the door.

We get in the car. "Do you want to stop for a bite to eat? Spencer says we don't need to pick up Sarah for," he checks his watch. "another hour and a half."

"Not really."

"Alright… Home it is then." He smiles and then turns to the road to start driving while I adjust my sweater to cover the bandages over my wrists.

We continue to drive before I stop Ezra.

"Ezra, stop he car." I mumble.

"What?"

"Stop the car."

"Aria, I can't."

"Pull over and stop the car."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." He says and as he pulls over and comes to a complete stop and as he does I open my door and sprint out of the car.

"Aria!" He yells. I just keep running. About a minute later I reach the gates to the cemetary. I stop for a minute to catch my breath and decide if I really want to go in before sprinting in and go in the direction to my mothers grave.

I reach her plot and pull a flower out of my pocket that I quickly picked on the way over and lay it on the headstone before I lay down in front of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did and I know you didn't mean what you said so I want you to know I forgive you. I love you and I miss you mom." I start crying. "I have a daughter." I choke out. "Her name is Sarah, Sarah Ella Fitz. I named her after you." I can feel the tears falling down the sides of my face. "I'm sorry mom, I-I- I'm so sorry. I loved you so much and I, just please forgive me." I continue crying and I mumble. "I wanted you to meet her, my daughter I mean, you should've met her, she's beatiful. She reminds me of you." I stop talking but continue sobbing for a few minutes until I hear a familiar voice.

"Aria? I've been looking all over for you."

"How'd you find me." I choke out.

"Oh baby," He comes over and sits down cradling me in his lap. "I figured you'd be here."

I start to cry into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay baby. It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He picks me up bridal style and starts carrying me to the car. He sets me in the passenger set and kisses me on the forehead before bringing me home.

"Where's Sarah?" I ask.

"She's staying with Spencer for the night." He says as he squeezes my hand that I didn't notice he was holding.

I nod as we pull up to the apartment. We get out of the car and go into the building, as he opens the door to the apartment I go over and lay down on the bed. He closes the door and comes over to me. I rest my head on his chest and start sobbing as he strokes my hair. "I'm sorry." I mumble. "I'm sorry." I mumble again. This time to my mother and Ezra knows that. "I'm sorry." I keep mumbling before I drift off to sleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20- A

Chapter 20~ A

**2.5 MONTHS AFTER SARAHS BIRTH**

It's been two weeks since the doctor declared me _depressed_. My days were pretty standard, I felt I was getting better though. I felt happy when I was with Ezra and when I held Sarah. Today is the second appt. with the the therapist.

"I think she's getting better." Ezra says to her. "But she's suddenly paranoid all the time."

"Well, paranoia is a common step after depression. So yes, she's healing." She smiles.

He smiles back and glances over to me. I smile and look down at my twiddling thumbs.

"I think that's all for today." She says as we stand up. "I'll see you I guys next week." She smiles and shakes Ezra's hand, then mine as we walk out.

"Can I drive?" I ask.

"Umm, sure." He says uneasy, knowing that I haven't driven since before Sarah was born.

"You know, I've been thinking." I start as we get into the car.

"Hmm?" Ezra replies as he slips into the passenger seat.

"When I told you I was pregnant, do you remember when my mom texted me telling me to come home?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I lied."

"Aria," he looks towards me. "where is this going."

"It was A. And you said that I was starting to get paranoid, and this has been eating me away for nearly a year." I decide to just say it. "Right after I told you I was pregnant I went into the bathroom. When I came out... A texted me and she knew I was pregnant. I also know that when I was in the bathroom there were a million things you could've been doing could have been sitting there speechless or for all I know you could've been texting A, or- are you A? Tell me the truth Ezra?" I say, holding in the tears threatening to fall.

He sits there speechless and when he does speak it's barely a whisper. "Aria."

"No. Please no." I mumble under my breath.

"Aria." He says a little louder.

"Tell me! Are you A?" I say, this time with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No." He states.

I sigh letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Well?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me the truth. And don't even think about trying any crap on me because I can see right through you Ezra Fitz."

He gasps and starts talking. "I was on the A team."

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming at him. "W-what?" I mumble.

"No, no, baby, I did it for us, I love you Aria."

"Get out." I say looking away from him.

"Aria."

"I said get out."

"Baby."

"I swear to god Ezra, if you don't got out of this goddamn car right now I will kick you the hell out now get out!"

"I love you." He says before stepping out of the car.

Not waisting any time, as soon as he closes his door I drive away.

I pick up my phone to call Spencer.

"Hello?" She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Spence. Listen can I stay with you tonight?"

"Uh sure, Aria what's wrong?"

"I just got in a major fight with Ezra. I'm gonna go pick up Sarah from Jess' and I'll be over."

"Okay, do you want me to invite Hanna and Emily?"

"Sure, I'll see you later."

"Bye Aria, I'll see you soon, I'm sorry."

"For what."

"Your hubby." She chuckles to lighten the moon.

I chuckle back and hang up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I decided to tell the girls everything, and I mean _everything_. Spencer and Hannah tried to but in but I wouldn't let them until I was finished.

"Is he A?" Emily asked.

"He said no, but I'm not convinced." I replied.

"Aria I'm so sorry." Hanna said. I nodded, holding back tears.

"It's getting late guys, why don't we get some rest." Spencer said and we didn't argue.

**EZRA POV**

My life was spiraling downward by the second, the woman I love... Gone, my child... Gone, the truth was my only hope.

I called a cab from where I was sitting on the side of the road. I got in and told the driver to take me to Arias dad's house, she'd either be there or at one of the girls houses.

I knock on the door and Mike opens it. "Hey Mr. Fitz what are you doing here?"

"Hey Mike, can I talk to your dad?"

"Uh sure, c'mon in." He gestures me in and I follow. "DAD!" He yells. Not soon after, his dad comes into the room.

"Professor Fitz, what are you doing here? I don't usually see you outside of Hollis."

"Is Aria here?" I ask him, avoiding his question.

"Um, no. Why? Has she gotten into some kind of trouble? You're not even her teacher anymore and I haven't heard from her in a couple months."

"Aria is fine." I reassure him but his worried look doesn't pass.

"I made a mistake." I mumble.

"What? Speak up Ezra." He states.

"I'm married to your daughter... I love Aria."

From behind a door we hear Mike chuckle and before I knew it i was being slapped across the face.

"Ezra, I'm sorry but you were her teacher and it is wrong. Hell, it's illegal!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is Ezra, you married one of your students. Also, your way, way, too old for her."

"Mr. Montgomery, it's completely legal. We got married on her 18th birthday."

From then he was silent, the only noise for the next few minutes was Mike pacing in the other room. "Somebody say something!" He finally shouted.

"We have a daughter." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Her name is Sarah, Sarah Ella Fitz. She's almost three months old."

He let out a breath. "What did you do?" He asked.

"What?"

"You came here saying that you made a mistake, what did you do?"

"Well…"

ARIA POV

I woke up to the girls shaking me, I was sweaty and out of breath.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"You were screaming Ezra's name."

"Where's Sarah?" I ask.

"She's right here." Emily said, handing her to me.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated lately.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I jolted up from bed and frantically tried to catch my breath as I glance down at Sarah who is asleep on a blanket next to me in a makeshift crib. After a few minutes of watching her, I decide that I am not going to fall back asleep and I get up to make breakfast.

Slowly, one by one, the girls woke up and came to sit around the table. I made pancakes and gave them each a plate with two before picking up Sarah and sitting next to them.

"Have you talked to Ezra?" Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed.

"it's okay Spence." I said. "No Hanna, I haven't."

"Sorry," she mumbles then takes a mouthful of pankakes. "So are you going to do anything today?" She asks once she's partially chewed her food.

"No, I'll probably stay here- if it's alright with you Spencer?"

"Yeah that's fine." She says. "But I have school and so do the girls today so youll be alone."

"Yeah, that's fine. So how's collage?" I ask them.

"It's great. They have a great swimming team!" Emily exclaims.

After an hour of chit-chat and the girls getting ready, they have to leave. We say our goodbyes and I get comfortable on the couch and drift off to sleep with Sarah by my side.

I wake up to a knock on the door. I glance over to see that Sarah is asleep, safe and sound, next to me. I go over to the door and look through the peephole to see none other than Ezra. I draw in a quick breath and slowly walk backwards away from the door. I pick up Sarah and sit on the couch trying not to make any noises. Suddenly Sarah starts crying, I try to rock her in my arms but it doesn't work.

"Aria, I know your in there. Please open the door." He says and I freeze. "Aria, please."

After five to ten minutes of him begging, I give in and slowly open the door. He looks at me with red eyes and tries to make a move to hug me but I quickly back away.

"What do you want Ezra?" I ask.

"Aria don't be like that."

I repeat my question. "What do you want, Ezra?"

"I love you."

"Ez-"

"If I promise you that I'm not working with A anymore will you let me back in?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"I said, if I promise-"

I cut him off. "Ezra, I heard you but what do you mean?"

"Aria, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you and I knew I wanted to start a family with you. I'm sorry about the whole A thing. When I told A you were pregnant, I told her that was me quitting the team because nothing is more important to me that you and Sarah."

I was speechless, I knew what I wanted to say/do but I couldn't. Thankfully he did it for me.

Before I knew it, he kissed me. I kissed back but a few seconds later I pulled back knowing I still had Sarah in my arms.

"Wha-?" He started to say until I cut him off.

"She missed you." I said handing Sarah to him.

He gracefully took her in his arm and wrapped his other arm around me. "I'm sorry baby. I love you Aria."

"I love you too." I said eventually.


	23. Chapter 23- The End

I wake with a start. Disoriented, panicked, and unaware of where I am I quickly sit up and look around. Relizing I'm at Ezra's apartment, our apartment, I slowly lay back down trying to calm myself careful not to wake Ezra. But it's too late, he opens his eyes and gazes at me.

"Hey." He reaches his hand up and strokes my cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I give him a reassuring smile.

"Aria it's okay, you're home."

I nod and glance over to see Sarah asleep next to our bed in her crib."I'm glad we're okay, I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. I'm sorry." He says and moves over so he's cradling me and I fall back asleep in his arms.

The next time I wake, I'm calm. I sit up and see Ezra feeding Sarah. I smile at him and he doesn't notice me, he looks like he is enraptured with Sarah. I slowly get up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, good morning baby." He says and kisses me.

"Hi." I smile. "Did you eat?"

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Ten," he replies and sets Sarah down in her crib.

"Did you burp her?"

"Yes."

"Did you warm the milk?"

"Yes."

"Not in the microwave right? Because your supposed to warm the water separately before you put in the formula."

"No, not in the microwave." He says and moves closer to me.

"Because that's unsa-"

"Aria! Calm down."

"Sorry." He moves towards me and I meet him in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Aria."

**_So, that's the end. I hope you liked reading it, I enjoyed writing it and reading all of your comments. I have started a new story. It contains Ezria and it is rated M for language and some sexual content so I warn you, but I promise it will be good so check it out. Thanks. _**


End file.
